Nicht ohne dich!
by Zira Neko
Summary: Serverus musste mit ansehen, wie nach Lily nun auch seine zweite Liebe Harry von Voldemort getötet wurde. Verzweifelt und gebrochen läuft er immer weiter in den verbotenen Wald und verschwindet.  Doch Harry ist nicht tot. Aber lebt Severus noch?
1. Sterben?

**Titel: **Nicht ohne dich!

**Autor:** Sturmschwestern

**Paaring:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warnings:** Slash, Depri. Don´t like it, don´t read it!

**Summary:** Serverus musste mit ansehen, wie nach Lily nun auch seine zweite Liebe Harry von Voldemort getötet wurde. Verzweifelt und gebrochen läuft er immer weiter in den verbotenen Wald und verschwindet.  
>Doch Harry ist nicht tot und macht sich seinerseits auf die Suche nach Severus.<br>Wie konnte Snape überleben?  
>Wird Harry ihn finden?<br>Und was passiert dann?

Lest selbst!  
>Aber seid gewarnt, es geschieht nicht immer alles so wie man es sich erhofft.^^<p>

**Sterben?**

Ein Dröhnen erfüllte seine Sinne. Es fühlte sich an als ob etwas in seinen Kopf ein dringen wollte. Seine Sinne waren vernebelt. Er wusste nicht wo er war und was geschehen war. Das Einzige was er fühlte war der Druck in seinem Kopf, der stetig stärker wurde und in einen stechenden Schmerz überging.

Nur langsam und mühevoll konnte er seine Augen öffnen. Das schwache Licht blendete ihn und verstärkte die Schmerzen. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich nahm er mehr von seinem Körper war. Unter sich konnte er einen harten Boden spüren. Seine Hände waren feucht, es klebte Blut an ihnen. Schleichend erinnerte er sich was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war. Sein Hals musste eine einzige klaffende Wunde sein. Der Boden um ihn herum war mit seinem Blut getränkt. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich immer noch in der Heulenden Hütte befand. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm die unausweichliche Wahrheit bewusst, er würde sterben.

In diesem Bewusstsein erinnerte er sich wieder, was er zuletzt gesehen hatte. Es waren ihre Augen gewesen. Dieses wunderschöne helle Grün. Sie hatten ihn immer begleitet. An Abenden in denen er einsam war und in seinen Träumen. Nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde wieder bei ihr sein. Wie oft hatte er sich dies schon gewünscht. Nach ihrem Tod war es ihm schwer gefallen weiterzumachen, weiter zu leben. Immer wieder hatte er diese Augen gesehen wenn er abends in seinem Labor am Schreibtisch saß oder in einem Sessel vor seinem Kamin. Stets hatten sie ihn aus seiner Lethargie befreit.

Nichts war mit ihnen zu vergleichen. Sie erinnerten ihn an warme Sommertage und saftige Wiesen. Wie hatte er es geliebt neben ihr im Gras zu liegen und ihrer Stimme zu lauschen. Ein selbstironisches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Es war nur passend, dass seine letzten Gedanken um Lily kreisten, hatte er doch nie an jemand anders gedacht.

Eine neue Welle Schmerzen überrollte ihn, ließ ihn husten und röcheln. Ein weiterer Schwall Blut tränkte seine Robe. Sein Ende nahte. Snapes Blick begann zu verschwimmen. Er war so müde und erschöpft, dass die bevorstehende Endgültigkeit verlockend erschien.

Das Innere der Heulenden Hütte war nur noch ein dunkler Fleck. Severus sah bereits keine Konturen mehr und auch die blassen Schatten schienen zu verschwinden. Wieder erschienen diese strahlenden grünen Augen vor ihm. Ein letztes Mal noch dachte er sich, würde er sich in ihnen verlieren. Ganz langsam schloss er seine Augen und bereitete sich auf seinen letzten Atemzug vor.

Wehmütig versuchte er diesen letzten Anblick solange wie möglich festzuhalten. Es waren nur Sekunden verstrichen, aber sie erschienen ihm wie Jahre, als sich das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge veränderte. Das helle Grün wurde dunkler, bis es sich zu einem intensiven Smaragdgrün wandelte. Der zuvor liebevolle Blick wurde stark und unnachgiebig. Er strahlt Mut und Unbeugsamkeit aus, als würde er es nicht dulden, dass Snape aufgab.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später begann sich ein Gesicht um diese Augen zu bilden. Energisch zusammengezogene Augenbrauen erschienen, leicht gerötete Wangen und ein Kinn, dass noch nicht markant genug für einen Mann war, aber auch schon lange keinem Kind mehr gehörte. Wirre braune Haarsträhnen umspielten das Gesicht und eine dünne Schicht Glas verschleierte leicht den Blick auf diese intensiven Augen. "Harry." hauchte er.

Als er erkannt hatte, wessen Augen ihn in seinen Gedanken ansahen, änderte sich der Ausdruck in ihnen.

Sorge strahlte Potter aus, um ihn Severus. Aber das musste ja sein, nun wurde er auch noch von Potter bemitleidet. Hatte er das wirklich verdient? War er nicht schon genug gestraft damit seine einzige Liebe immer vermissen zu müssen? Seine Gedanken stockten, hatte er wirklich nur einmal geliebt? Ein nagendes Gefühl ließ ihn nachdenken. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass Lily nicht seine einzige Liebe gewesen war.

Es war noch nicht lange her, da hatte er erneut dieses verräterische Ziehen in der Brust gespürt. Es war ihm schwer gefallen es sich einzugestehen, aber dennoch war er sich am Ende bewusst, dass sich ganz heimlich jemand in sein Herz geschlichen hat. Auch wenn er es Dumbledore gegenüber nicht hatte zugeben können, würde er doch nichts daran ändern können. Er hörte noch ganz genau Dumbledores Stimme. "Sind sie nun doch so weit, dass sie sich um den Jungen sorgen?" Doch Snape hatte ihm darauf keine Antwort geben können. Er war selbst schockiert, dass er Harry in sein Herz gelassen hatte.

Harry. Es war ein einziger Gedanke doch erreichte aus um neuen Lebenswillen zu entfachen. Immer noch waren Severus Gedanken getrübt durch die Schmerzen seiner schwerwiegenden Verletzung. Aber er hatte den Willen wiedergefunden weiterzukämpfen. Harry hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er nicht aufgeben durfte. Als würde er es ihm niemals verzeihen. Seine Augen waren nun Severus Antrieb, etwas an dem er festhalten konnte.

Seine von Blut feuchte und von Staub verdreckte Hand hob er mühevoll an und ließ sie in seine Robentasche gleiten. Verzweifelt suchend wühlte er darin, bis seine Finger eine Phiole ertasteten. `Sie war noch ganz´ ,war sein einziger Gedanke. Glücklicherweise war sie nicht zersplittert.

Er versuchte sie zu fassen, doch sie entglitt immer wieder seinen glitschigen Fingern. Erst beim dritten Versuch schaffte er es sie zu umschließen. Mit letzter Kraft führte er das Glasfläschchen an seinen Lippen und entkorkte es. Die zähe Flüssigkeit rann ihm langsam den Hals hinunter. Er hatte zwar extra für Notfälle diesen starken Heiltrank eingesteckt, doch er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er für seine Verletzung reichen würde. Er setzt einfach alles auf diese eine Chance, er musste kämpfen für Harry und ganz wieder seiner Art fing er an zu hoffen, dass der Trank stark genug war seine tiefe Wunde zu schließen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und erneut wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz. Nur durch einen Nebel nahm er noch eine schneidende Stimme war, die Harry aufforderte sich im Wald zu ergeben, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor.


	2. Die Welt verliert ihre Bedeutung

Hey ihre Lieben,

als Erstes möchte ich mich bei euch ganz doll entschuldigen, dass ich solange für das zweite Cap gebraucht habe, aber ab jetzt werde ich versuchen in regelmäßigen Abständen ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich hoffe ihr habt Nachsicht mit mir.

Na dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!

**Die Welt verliert ihre Bedeutung**

Es war dunkel und still. Konnte es sein, war er doch gestorben?

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und tat ganz zaghaft einen Atemzug. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr seine Kehle. Nein, er lebte noch. Die Wunde an seinem Hals schmerzte, sie hatte sich noch nicht vollkommen geschlossen. Vorsichtig setzte Severus sich auf. Seine Kleidung war schwer, feucht von seinem Blut.

Er war immer noch in der Heulenden Hütte, allein und verletzt. Sanft berührt er die Wunde, sie war äußerlich hauchdünn verschorft, aber geschlossen. Ein Husten ergriff ihn und er spuckt Blut. Doch noch lange nicht verheilt. Er musste vorsichtig sein, jede Bewegung mit Bedacht ausführen, um nicht doch noch Gefahr zu laufen, zu verbluten. Der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer, den er sich gewehrt hatte, wuchs. Vielleicht würde er doch überleben.

Er fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt. Nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Nagini hatte sehr gute Arbeit geleistet, dachte er ironisch.

Alles in ihm schrie, bleib liegen, ruh dich aus, nur ein einzelner Gedanke trieb ihn an. Er wurde stärker und klarer und rief Severus in Erinnerung was er tun musste, warum er unbedingt überleben wollte. Harry.

Es war nur ein Name, doch er reichte aus, um ihm seine Gefühle für den jungen Mann in voller Stärke bewusst werden zu lassen. Seine Zuneigung wenn, er ihn sah, seine Sorge, wenn er sich einmal wieder in Gefahr brachte, seine Freude, wenn der Junge, trotz seines schweren Schicksales, aus freiem Herzen lachte, sein Mitgefühl, wenn er ihn des Nachts Gedanken versunken und allein in den Sternenhimmel blickend sah, seine Liebe, wenn er ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. Aber da war noch etwas anderes das ihn antrieb. Eine flüchtige Erinnerung an zischende grausame Worte. Eine Aufforderung in den Tod. " Harry Potter… mir selbst entgegenzutreten... eine Stunde… im Verbotenen Wald… dich… ergeben."

Snape wusste nicht wie viel Zeit bisher vergangen war, doch er hoffte inständig dass die Stunde noch nicht verstrichen war. Angst erfüllte seine Gedanken. Er wusste, dass Harry in den Verbotenen Wald gehen würde. Harry würde alles tun, um seinen Freunden weiteres Leid zu ersparen. Es war eine der Eigenschaften, die er an ihm liebte. Seine Selbstlosigkeit, die Harry geliebten Menschen gegenüber brachte und die Severus niemals besessen hatte. Aber in diesem Fall würde es vergebens sein. Der Dunkle Lord ließ sich nicht besänftigen. Er würde von Hogwarts und deren Bewohnern nicht ablassen, nur weil Harry sich opferte.

Er musste es schaffen Harry zuvor zu kommen. Ihn aufhalten, bevor er eine Dummheit begann und sein Leben unnötig wegwarf. Sein kostbares Leben, um das sich Severus nur zu gerne kümmern würde. All seine geheimen Gedanken an ein gemeinsames Leben mit dem Schüler gewaltsam bei Seite drängend, konzentrierte er sich darauf seinen Zauberstab zu finden. Tastend für seine Hand über den Boden, bis sie in ergriff. Er wollte ihn noch einmal sehen, noch einmal in diese grünen Augen blicken, selbst wenn aus ihnen Hass und Verachtung sprechen würden. Röchelnd sprach er zwei einfache Heilzauber, die die innere Blutung stoppen sollten. "Prohibere Cruentis" "Clusit Vulnus" Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen erfüllt den Raum. Seine Wunde war fürs Erste versorgt, nur provisorisch, aber es musste reichen.

Mühsam stand er auf. Jeder Knochen schmerzte ihm. Der Trank und die Heilzauber hatten zwar seine Wunde geschlossen, aber ihm auch seine Kraft entzogen. Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen, Harry zu schützen, selbst wenn er sein eigenes Leben dafür gab.

Gequält setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Es waren nur wenige Meter durch den Raum zur Tür, doch es schien ihm fast unmöglich. Bereits nach zwei Schritten wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Halt suchend stützte er sich an der Wand ab, aber er fand keinen Halt. Seine Blut getränkten Finger rutschten immer wieder am rauen Holz ab. Taumelnd stieß er hart mit seiner Schulter gegen die Wand. Der Aufprall kam unerwartet und trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Keuchend krümmte er sich. Ein stechender Schmerz zog seine Kehle hinauf. Erschrocken fasste er sich an den Hals. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, die Wunde war noch geschlossen. Sich selbst zur Vorsicht mahnen, verkürzte er seine Schritte und ging weiter.

Es war anstrengend, dennoch schaffte er es ein Tempo zu finden, bei dem er nicht Gefahr lief zufallen. Kurz vor der Tür streckte er seinen Arm aus, seine Handfläche berührte die Tür und er drückte sie auf. Stufen, war sein erster Gedanke. Hoffentlich war das Geländer noch nicht zu morsch um ihn zu halten, denn ohne eine Hilfe würde er diese Stufen nicht bewältigen können. Vorsichtig setzte er den ersten Fuß auf die alte Treppe, seine Hand fest um das Geländer gekrallt. Mühevoll und langsam schaffte er es die Treppen hinab und durch den Flur zur Eingangstür des Hauses. Jeder Schritt war eine Qual, doch ihm lief die Zeit davon, er musste sich beeilen. Fast von selbst öffnete sich die Tür, die Voldemort erst vor kurzer Zeit fast aus den Angeln gerissen hatte.

Draußen war es still und angenehm mild, nur die Geräusche der Nacht waren zu hören. Die Grillen zirpen, die Insekten summten, die Theastrale wieherten und die Zentauren brüllten in der Ferne. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass er mitten in einem Krieg war, hätte er dies sicherlich als eine schöne laue Sommernacht empfunden. Wie gerne hätte er sich einfach auf die Wiese neben dem Haus gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Und wie wundervoll wäre dieser Moment erst wenn Harry bei ihm wäre. Doch er musste sich von seinen Tagträumen trennen. Er hatte sein Ziel noch nicht erreicht.

Er setzte seinen Weg fort und ging hinein in den Verbotenen Wald. Es war ein beschwerlicher Weg, da er es nicht wagte mit einem Lumos für Licht zu sorgen. Es herrschte tiefste Finsternis in dem uralten Wald. Die Bäume schienen lebendig zu sein, dieser Wald schlief nie. Seine Füße tasteten über Stock und Stein und er verlor immer wieder den Halt, kam ins straucheln, taumelte, fing sich an Bäumen ab oder stürzte. Seine Hoffnungen Harry noch zu erreichen, bevor er dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber trat, schwanden immer mehr. Er war zu langsam und fing an zu verzweifeln. Erneut fand sein Fuß keinen sicheren Stand und er fiel. Auf allen vieren hockend verfluchte er seine Schwäche. Er war noch nicht einmal im Stande diesen blöden Wald zu durchqueren. Nur wegen seiner Unfähigkeit würde er erneut einen geliebten Menschen verlieren. Er würde Harry verlieren, ihn im Stich lassen, ihn dem Dunklen Lord präsentieren. Genauso wie bei Lili. Er würde wieder nicht rechtzeitig da sein.

Sein Herz schmerzte und eine einsame Träne fiel auf den dunklen Waldboden. Wütend schlug er mit seinen Händen auf den Untergrund ein. Wie konnte er nur so schwach sein. Das durfte nicht war sein. Er durfte ihn nicht sterben lassen. Nicht auch noch ihn. Angst fraß sich in sein Herz. Das durfte auf keinen Fall geschehen. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung stand er wieder auf. Er schwankte, doch er setzte seinen Weg beharrlich fort. Er würde Harry retten, egal was es kosten würde. Und als wenn der Wald ihm helfen wollte, wurde sein Weg begehbarer. Keine Wurzel versperrte mehr seinen Weg, noch streiften ihn tief hängende Äste oder behinderte ihn der unebene Boden. Er würde es doch noch schaffen, er würde Harry beschützen können.

Kraftlos lehnte er sich an einen Baum. Sein Atem raste, seine Kehle schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug. Sie war wieder aufgegangen, dachte er. Blut tränkte erneut den Kragen seines Gewandes. Die Sicht verschwamm ihm, er verlor zu viel Blut. Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten. Sein Kopf sank auf die Brust, er musste sich sammeln, brauchte er doch nun jede Kraft, die noch in ihm steckte.

Severus konnte sie bereits hören. Er war nicht mehr weit von Voldemort und seinen Leuten entfernt. Vielleicht noch ein paar Schritte und er hätte die Lichtung erreicht. Er versuchte ruhige und tiefe Atemzüge zu machen und es gelang ihm, allerdings nicht ohne Schmerzen. Zusehens beruhigte sich sein Körper wieder nach diesem Gewaltmarsch. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft, von der Heulenden Hütte bis tief in den Verbotenen Wald zu laufen, obwohl er so schwer verletzt war. Der Gedanke an Harry hatte ihm die Kraft dazu gegeben.

Vorsichtig drückte er sich von dem Baum ab und ging den Stimmen entgegen. Immer wieder wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und blinzelte, um die Sicht nicht zu verlieren. Er würde bald seine äußersten Grenzen erreicht haben, dass wusste er.

Kurz bevor er die Lichtung betrat, blieb er stehen. Versteckt hinter einem der gewaltigen Bäume verschaffte er sich erstmal einen Überblick. Nur fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt stand Voldemort mit einigen seiner Anhänger und hinter ihnen einige Trolle. Da war Bellatrix, ebenso wie Narzissa, Lucius und Rowle. Hagrid konnte er erkennen. Der Halbriese war geschunden und von Wunden übersät an einen dicken Baumstamm gefesselt. Aber keine Spur von Harry. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Er war also nicht zu spät gekommen. Jetzt würde bestimmt alles gut gehen.

Nachdenklich strich sich Severus über das Gesicht. Er brauchte einen Plan, denn es stand fünfzig Zauberstäbe zu einem. Am besten würde wohl ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein. Vielleicht eine dicke Rauchwolke oder Nebelbank. Dann könnte er sie sich in kleinen Gruppen vornehmen und bestimmt einige überraschen. Immer wieder sah er zu der Gruppe hinüber. Sie wurden langsam unruhig, scheinbar war die Zeit bald um. Und dann tauchten Dolohow und Yaxley auf, sie kamen von der anderen Seite der Lichtung aus dem Wald. "Keine Spur von ihm, Herr." verkündete Dolohow. Aber Voldemort antwortete ihm nicht. Es war Bellatrix die als Erste ihre Stimmer erhob. "Herr.." Doch Voldemort gebot ihr zu Schweigen, indem er kurz seine Hand hob. Mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemandem speziellen sagte er dann. "Ich habe erwartet, dass er kommt." Kurz verstummte seine Stimme. "Ich habe mich, wie es scheint...geirrt." "Hast du nicht." schallte da eine feste und ruhige Stimme über die Lichtung.

Und dann war er plötzlich da. Auf einmal, stand Harry auf der Lichtung, nicht weit von Voldemort entfernt. Alle sprangen sie auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Das Gebrüll der Trolle war zu hören, das Geschrei der Todesser und auch Gelächter. Hagrid schrie "Harry! Nein!" Der Baum an dem er gefesselt war erzitterte unter den Befreiungsversuchen des Wildhüters. "Nein! Nein! Harry, was willst´n...?" rief er angsterfüllt, doch Rowle brachte ihm mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes zum Schweigen. "Ruhe!" befahl er ihm.

Severus war wie erstarrt. Wo kam Harry auf einmal her, wie hatte er dass gemacht. Doch im Grunde war es unwichtig, er musste sich beeilen, musste so schnell es ging zu ihm rüber laufen und ihn beschützen. Kurz suchte er noch nach dem richtigen Spruch für sein Ablenkungsmanöver, da ging alles auf einmal so schnell. "Harry Potter. Der Junge, der überlebt hat." Vernahm er und dann sah er auch schon den grünen Blitz, der auf Harry zuflog. Ohne auch nur im Entferntesten schnell genug zu sein, musste er mit ansehen, wie der Zauber Harry traf und er leblos zusammen sackte. Nein, nein, schoss es durch seinen Gedanken. Das war nicht passiert, das konnte nicht passiert sein. Er war doch rechtzeitig da gewesen, er hatte es doch bis hierher geschafft.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen beobachtete er die Szenerie. Voldemort lag am Boden. Niemand jubelte, alle flüsterten sie nur und huschten durcheinander. "Herr..Herr..." es war wieder Bellatrix Stimme, die er als Erstes vernahm. Besorgt kniete sie neben ihrem Lord und wollte ihm helfen. Sie erhielt keine Antwort und versuchte es erneut. "Herr..." "Das genügt." schnitt ihr Voldmort das Wort ab und richtete sich alleine auf. "Herr, lasst mich..." "Ich brauche keine Hilfe." unterbrach er sie. "Der Junge...ist er tot?" fragte er in die Runde. Doch niemand antwortete. Erbost über die Nichtachtung seiner Frage schoss er einen Zauber auf Narzissa ab. Es knallte kurz vor ihr auf dem Boden. Sie schrie auf. "Du, untersuch ihn. Sag mir, ob er tot ist." befahl er.

Gehorsam ging sie zu Harrys Leichnam. Sie beugte sich tief über ihn. Fuhr mit ihrer Hand über sein Gesicht, hob ein Augenlid an, glitt mit ihrer Hand unter sein Hemd und ertastete die Brust. Kurz hielt sie inne und dann verkündete sie. "Er ist tot!" In diesem Moment schlossen sich Severus Augen. Mehr wollte er nicht sehen. Jetzt und hier brach seine Welt vollkommen entzwei. Plötzlich von jeder Kraft verlassen sackte er an dem Baum zusammen. Nur entfernt vernahm er die Jubelschreie und ignorierte die bunten Lichtgarben, die in die Luft geschossen wurden.

Er war tot, Harry war von ihm gegangen, er hatte ihn nicht beschützen können. Er hatte versagt, genauso wie damals bei Lili. Noch einmal vernahm er Voldemorts Stimme. "Seht ihr? Harry Potter ist von meiner Hand gestorben, und nun ist keiner mehr unter den Lebenden, der eine Gefahr für mich sein könnte! Seht her! Crucio!" Und nun verbannte Severus alles aus seinen Gedanken, was um ihn herum geschah. Er wollte es nicht sehen, wollte es nicht hören, was sie mit ihm taten. Harry war gegangen, er war weg. Nichts hatte jetzt mehr eine Bedeutung für ihn. Sein Leben könnte genauso gut jetzt hier enden und es wäre ihm egal. Tiefe Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Es war vorbei. Er hatte versagt. Er hatte die letzte Person sterben lassen, die ihm noch etwas bedeutet hatte.

Severus bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sein Gesicht war eine einzige vor Schmerz verzerrte Maske. Wie von Sinne kratzte er mit seinen Fingern Striemen über sein Gesicht, als er langsam darüber fuhr und weiter den Hals hinab. Als die Finger seiner rechten Hand die Wunde erreichten, fing er an zu schreien. Schrie in stummer Verzweiflung seinen Schmerz in die Welt hinaus. Einen tonlosen Schrei, der trotzdem die Tiere in seiner Umgebung erschüttern ließ, so dass sie für ihn schrien.

Vollkommen in seiner Verzweiflung gefangen stand er nach endloser Zeit auf. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gesessen hatte, wusste nicht ob die Todesser oder Voldemort noch in der Nähe waren, aber es war ihm auch egal. Für ihn war mit Harrys Tod alles wertlos geworden, es gab nichts mehr, was ihn noch interessierte. Kraftlos quälte er sich hoch und verlor sofort wieder das Gleichgewicht, doch der Baum hinter ihm, stützte ihn. An den Stamm gelehnt stand er da, nur noch eine leere Hülle. Blicklos überflogen seine Augen die Umgebung. Es war egal in welche Richtung er ging. Jede war so gut wie die andere, nur hier wollte er nicht bleiben. Nicht hier wo er versagt hatte, nein er würde sich einen schäbigeren Platz suchen um zu sterben. Nicht denselben, an dem Harry mutig und selbstlos Voldemort gegenüber getreten war und für seine Überzeugung und seine Freunde gestorben war.

Ohne wirklich entschieden zu haben, in welche Richtung er gehen wollte, stieß Severus sich ab und ging los. Er taumelte und machte immer wieder Ausfallschritte, doch es interessiert ihn nicht. Er riss sich die Kleidung an niedrigen Ästen und wirren Sträuchern auf, doch er ging unbeirrt weiter. Schnitte übersäten nach kurzer Zeit sein Gesicht, denn er wich keinem Hindernis aus, ob Pflanze oder Tier. Er schürfte sich die Hände und Knie auf, jedes Mal wenn er erneut fiel, doch er rappelte sich wieder hoch und schritt weiter. Immer weiter in die tiefe Dunkelheit des Waldes. Sein Gewand triefte vor Blut, denn seine Wunde am Hals blutet immer stärker, doch er ignorierte es.

Ganz langsam, aber stetig führte sein Weg in die dunkelsten Winkel des Verbotenen Waldes. Schritt für Schritt folgte er seiner inneren Stimme, die ihn aufforderte weiter zu gehen, nicht stehen zu bleiben, bis er tot umfallen würde. Und so ging er weiter und ganz langsam, von niemandem gesehen verschwand Severus Snape aus der Welt der Lebenden und ergab sich seinem Schicksal.

* * *

><p>So ich hoffe keiner von euch hegt jetzt Mordgedanken. Aber keine Angst es geht ja noch weiter.<p>

Wenn es euch gefallen hat, würde ich mich natürlich über einen Kommentar freuen. Schreibt mir aber bitte auch wenn euch etwas nicht gefallen hat, ich will ja das ihr Freude daran habt.^^

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Eure Zira


	3. Ohne Hoffnung

Hallo ihr Lieben,

erstmal möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die trotz der langen Wartezeit immer noch weiterlesen und dann bei den lieben Kommischreibern Phoebe25, Lion, Leonie, Bonny. Ich hab mich wirklich riesig über euch tollen Kommentare gefreut.

Und nun endlich zum nächsten Kapitel!

Lg

eure Zira

**Ohne Hoffnung**

Es ist Nacht. Ich liege auf dem Rücken im Gras und beobachte die Sterne. Ich höre nichts, doch es irritiert mich nicht, ich nehme es hin.

Jetzt sehe ich auf. Ich gehe über die Wiese, einfach gerade aus. Dort ist nichts am Horizont außer der Himmel, doch Moment, links von mir taucht etwas auf. Es ist Hogwarts, das dort aus dem Boden emporsteigt. Mein vertrautes Hogwarts, dort habe ich Schönes erlebt.

Meine Füße setzen darauf zu, während ich am Waldrand entlang gehe. Nur warum ist es auf einmal so schwer für mich zu laufen? Meine Füße sinken bei jedem Schritt ein. Ich sehe runter, der Boden ist matschig, vollkommen durchgeweicht.

Aber warum, frage ich mich. Regnet es? Und da bemerke ich die Tropfen, die auf mich fallen. Ich schaue hoch und sehe dicke rote Wolken. Ganz normal, nur warum ist der Regen so dick und schmierig?

Ich hebe meine Hand und sehe rote Tropfen. Ich stocke, rote Tropfen? Blut, das ist Blut und plötzlich sind meine Hände triefend vor Blut, es klebt überall an mir. Ich versuche verzweifelt es abzuwischen, aber es wird immer mehr.

Jetzt höre ich Schreie, ich sehe auf und die Bäume werden zu Menschen. Menschen mit blutüberströmten Gesichtern, mit fürchterlichen Verletzungen, mit fehlenden Gliedmaßen oder aufgeplatzten Leibern. Sie schreien, sie rufen. "Harry, Harry!"

Und dann kommt Sirius auf mich zu. Auch er ist voller Blut und seine Augen fehlen. Er streckt seine Arme nach mir aus. "Harry, warum hast du mir nicht geholfen? Warum warst du nicht für mich da?" Ich schreie ihn an und weine. "Ich hab es versucht, aber ich konnte nicht. Bitte vergib mir!" Ich flehe ihn an.

Er kommt immer weiter auf mich zu. "Harry, warum hast du mich nicht gerettet?" Da fassen mir zwei Hände auf die Schultern. Ich bin erschrocken. Es ist Fred, aber auch er ist verunstaltet, ihm fehlt der halbe Kopf. "Warum hast du mich nicht gerettet?" klagt er mich an.

"Harry!" Wieder werde ich gerufen. Da kommen Remus und Tonks auf mich zu, beide verstümmelt. "Warum hast du uns sterben lassen?" auch sie klagen mich an. "Ich habe versucht euch zu retten!" schreie ich. "Ich hab es versucht." Doch sie hören mich nicht.

Tonks hält mit ein totes Kind entgegen. "Warum hast du auch ihn sterben lassen?" fragt sie. "Aber das habe ich doch nicht." will ich ihr entgegen schreien, aber ich kann nicht sprechen.

Sie kommen alle näher, sie greifen nach mir, jetzt sind es noch viel mehr, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, meine Mitschüler und viele Verbündete. Sie strecken ihre Arme nach mir aus und wollen mich packen. Ich bin umzingelt.

Sie klagen mich an. "Warum hast du uns sterben lassen." Ich will ihnen wiedersprechen, doch kein Ton verlässt meine Lippen.

Sie greifen mich und ziehen mich runter. Ich versuche mich zu befreien, immer wieder mich gegen ihre Anklagen zu verteidigen und dann höre ich sie, seine Stimme.

Ich schaue auf und sehe Voldemort über mir, wie er lacht. "Kleiner Harry, nun hast du sie doch alle sterben lassen. Alle sind tot, nur wegen dir." Sein Lachen hallt schrill in meinen Ohren wieder, als sie mich immer tiefer ziehen.

Ich schreie und strample, doch ich sinke ein, in den blutigen Matsch. Es wird dunkel.

Keuchend wachte Harry auf. Sein Herz raste und Schweiß rann seinen Körper entlang. Er blinzelte und erkannte sein Schlafzimmer. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Sie waren nicht alle Tod. Einige hatten diesen Krieg überlebt, beruhigte er sich.

Zitternd wischte er sich über die Augen und versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Doch er wusste, dass war noch nicht alles gewesen, aber vielleicht konnte er es heute verhindern.

Tief atmete er ein und wollte ruhig wieder ausatmen, als es ihn überkam. Hastig und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, versuchte er sich aus seiner verhedderten Decke zu befreien und stürmte durch den Flur in das gegenüberliegende Bad.

Vor der Toilette ließ er sich hart auf die kalten Fliesen fallen und schaffte es gerade noch den Deckel zu heben, bevor sich seinen Magen entleerte. Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten, bis das inzwischen schmerzhafte Würgen aufhörte und Harry kraftlos neben der Toilette zusammen sackte. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen.

Ein lautes Piepen weckte Harry aus seinem erschöpften Schlaf. Er fühlte sich elendig. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, seine Kehle brannte, er hatte einen fürchterlichen Geschmack im Mund und fror erbärmlich. Außerdem war sein Verstand wie vernebelt.

Das Piepen hörte nicht auf und half ihm damit, in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu finden. Nachdem er bemerkte wo er war, verstand er auch seinen Zustand.

Er war gestern Nacht aus einem Albtraum aufgewacht und wie so häufig, hatte er sich danach übergeben müssen. Dann war er völlig entkräftet neben der Toilette auf den kalten Fliesen eingeschlafen.

Sich langsam aufrappelnd, wischte er sich über die Augen und entfernte die letzten Tränenspuren. Das endlose Würgen war wirklich schmerzhaft gewesen.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er es in sein Schlafzimmer schaffte um den Wecker auszuschalten. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Es war wirklich keine gute Idee auf dem Badezimmerboden zu schlafen.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, die seine Glieder entspannte und ihn wieder aufwärmte, saß er nun, in einer leichten, dunkelgrünen Robe, in der Küche des ehemaligen Black-Hauses, mit einer Tasse Kaffee und dem Tagespropheten.

Sein Magen würde frühestens gegen Mittag mehr als Kaffee vertragen und dann würde er mit Ron irgendwo essen gehen, denn heute war Dienstag, da hatten sie immer zusammen Unterricht.

Seit Beendigung des Krieges waren nun drei Monate vergangen und Harry hatte wie erwartet die Ausbildung zum Auror angefangen. Der neue Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte es ihm geraten. Er war der Meinung, dass die Menschen sich sicherer fühlen würden, wenn der Retter der Zaubererwelt über sie wachte und dass sie dies jetzt brauchen würden.

Außerdem hatte er Harry angeboten, auch in seiner Ausbildung bereits an allen Einsätzen teilnehmen zu dürfen. Harry war es damals gleich gewesen, ob er Auror wurde oder nicht. Es war zwar immer sein Plan gewesen, aber nach dem Krieg wollte er eigentlich nur seine Ruhe, doch seine Freunde ließen ihn nicht.

Hermine predigte ihm wochenlang, dass er sich nicht einfach einigeln konnte, er müsse weitermachen um alles zu verarbeiten. Nachdem Ron ihm dann auch noch sagte, dass er immer noch Auror werden wollte, beschloss Harry es zu versuchen. So dachte er sich, könnte er auch bei seiner Aufgabe weiter kommen. Allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass seine Sonderrechte auch für Ron galten.

Kingsley war einverstanden und fügte hinzu, dass es überhaupt kein Problem wäre. Immerhin war Ron ja auch ein Kriegsheld.

Nur leider lief nicht alles so, wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit ständig seiner eigenen Mission nachzugehen. Außerdem bekam er, trotz dem er an der Quelle saß, keine hilfreichen Informationen und seine eigenen Recherchen waren ergebnislos.

Zu allem Überfluss waren seine Leistungen in den theoretischen Bereichen miserabel und ihm fehlte auch die Motivation daran etwas zu ändern. Eigentlich ging er nur noch weiterhin seinem Job nach, weil er hoffte, doch noch die entscheidende Information zu bekommen, um seine Aufgabe zu beenden.

Zermürbt von seinen eigenen deprimierenden Gedanken, rieb Harry sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er musste einfach weiter machen, er war es ihm schuldig.

Entschlossen stand Harry auf und schob seinen Stuhl zurück. Den letzten Schluck Kaffee noch austrinkend machte er sich auch schon auf den Weg und apparierte ins Ministerium. Grübeln würde ihn nicht weiterbringen. Er musste handeln und vielleicht würde er ja heute Glück haben.

Keine zehn Minuten später stand der Held der Zaubererwelt vor dem Lesungssaal der Aurorenabteilung und wartete auf Ron.

Wie immer gingen viele Kollegen an ihm vorbei und grüßten hin. Harry grüßte auch jedes Mal zurück, doch wenn jemand ihn in ein längeres Gespräch verwickeln wollte, blockte er ab. Er wollte mit ihnen nicht sprechen, diese oberflächlichen Gespräche nervten ihn. Denn seit dem Ende des Krieges war es schlimmer denn je geworden.

Jeder wollte mit ihm befreundet sein. Mit dem Retter, aber eigentlich nicht wirklich mit Harry. Also versuchte er es zu vermeiden, mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Gerade als seine Gedanken wieder zu seinem Albtraum von letzter Nacht abdriften wollten, hörte er Ron den Gang hinunter rufen.

„Harry, morgen Kumpel!" begrüßte ihn dieser und schlug ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du siehst echt scheiße aus. Was ist passiert? Hast du die Nacht durchgemacht?" Ehrliche Sorge schwank in Rons Stimme mit.

„Nein." entwarnte ihn Harry. „Nur etwas schlecht geschlafen."

Rons besorgter Blick ruhte noch für einen Moment auf seinem Freund, bis er sich entschied das Thema fallen zu lassen. Ron wusste natürlich, dass Harry immer noch von Albträumen gequält wurde, auch wenn ihm das wahre Ausmaß unbekannt war. Daher entschied er sich wie immer, dass es das Beste wäre, Harry auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Na, dann lass uns mal schauen mit welchen überlebenswichtigen Dingen wir heute wieder gequält werden." Damit dirigierte er Harry in den Saal, der bereits zur Hälfte gefüllt war.

„Weißt du, Hermine hat mich gestern schon wieder mit ihrem Kleid genervt. Sie und Ginny machen mich noch mal verrückt." beklagte Ron sich.

„Ron, die beiden sind nun mal total begeistert, dass sie auf eine Hochzeit eingeladen sind und wollen nun so gut wie möglich aussehen. Ist es dann nicht verständlich? Immerhin hatten sie bei der letzten Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur nicht mehr die Gelegenheit so ausgiebig zu shoppen. Die Lage war einfach zu angespannt nach Dumledores Tod und den ganzen Angriffen." klärte Harry ihn kopfschüttelnd auf.

„Na, von mir aus." gab Ron nach. „Aber irgendwann muss auch mal Schluss sein. Wenn sie mit der nächsten Kleidershow anfängt, schicke ich sie zu dir."

„Ok." gab Harry sich einverstanden. „Aber ich glaube nicht, das Hermine das toll finden wird."

„Ach das wird schon. Ich mach das schon." strahlte Ron ihn an, als sie sich setzten. Ihre Blicke vielen direkt auf die Tafel am Ende des Hörsaals und beide stöhnten synchron auf. - Ritualmagie - wie erkenne ich sie -, war das heutige Thema.

Grundsätzlich war das vielleicht ein noch recht interessantes Thema, bei Merlin es gab schlimmere, aber leider unterrichtete Auror Higgs es. Der betagte Auror war zwar ein wahres Lexikon, aber auch staub trocken. Er schaffte es wirklich noch das letzte Fünkchen Spannung aus jedem Thema zu verbannen, außerdem hatte er keine Ahnung wie man Wissen verständlich vermittelte.

So stellten Harry und Ron sich schon einmal gedanklich darauf ein, den Rest der Stunde zu schlafen, da sie erstens: innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten darum kämpfen würden, wach zu bleiben und zweitens: sowieso nichts verstehen würden. Glücklicherweise konnten sie in solchen Fällen immer Jamie Michaels fragen. Der Auror mit dem sonnigen Gemüt, war selbst erst seit zwei Jahren mit seiner Ausbildung fertig und half den Jungs gerne.

Naja, resümierte Harry in Gedanken für sich, so konnte er wenigstens noch etwas weiterschlafen, nach der wenig erholsamen letzten Nacht.

Es waren inzwischen alle Anfänger anwesend, insgesamt waren es fünfzehn, als der untersetzte Auror Higgs den Saal betrat. Er trug wie immer eine schwarze Robe und einen Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm. Doch gerade als er die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte, wurde ihm die Klinke aus der Hand gerissen und die Tür schwang wieder auf.

Anthony Bell stand in dem offenen Durchgang und ließ seinen Blick suchend über die Sitzreihen schweifen. Als der blonde Auror Harry und Ron erblickte, stürmte er sofort auf sie zu. „Kommt Jungs, wir haben einen weiteren Todesser gefunden. Ihr könnt helfen ihn zu schnappen."

Grinsend sahen sich die beiden Jungauroren an und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken standen sie auf und tauschten damit einen langweiligen Morgen gegen eine spannende Mission.

Zusammen mit Bell stürmten sie an ihrem Tutor vorbei und entschuldigten sich im Vorbeiflug für ihr Fortgehen. Keine zwei Minuten später waren sie an der gesonderten Apparierstelle der Aurorenabteilung angekommen, die nur für Einsätze vorgesehen war und ihnen ein schnelles Fortkommen ermöglichte.

Acht Auroren, in schwarze Roben gekleidet, standen bereits dort und warteten auf sie. Es waren zwei Frauen und sechs Männer unterschiedlichen Alters.

Die beiden Frauen kannte Harry, es waren Magret Linsborg und Katie Stewart, zwei sehr freundliche, aber durchsetzungsfähige Aurorinnen. Katie war Ende Dreißig, verheiratet und hatte ein Kind, das nach Hogwarts ging. Magret hingegen war einige Jahre älter, auch wenn sie nicht verraten wollte wie alt. Sie war eine begeisterte Sportlerin und glücklich geschieden.

Von den Herren kannte Harry namentlich nur Gregor Cortwell, William Perkins und Albert Ross. Cortwell war ein schwarzhaariger Mann und eher der verschlossene Typ, aber äußerst kompetent. Harry hatte ihn bereits in Aktion erlebt und wusste daher, dass er ein guter Duellant war. William Perkins war ein unangenehmer Kerl, den Harry noch nie lächeln gesehen hatte und der immer irgendwo geheimnistuerisch mit Ross konspirierte.

Gerade angekommen hörten sie auch schon die kräftige Stimme von Richard Dobridge. Der Auror war ein kräftiger und großer Mann, dessen Schläfen bereits ergraut waren. Er gab allen gerade die letzten Instruktionen.

„Ah, Potter, Weasley, da sind sie ja." begrüßte er sie. „Sie werden mit Bell zusammen hinter der Hütte Stellung nehmen, falls der Kerl versucht, abzuhauen."

„Jawohl, Sir." antworteten beide.

„Gut, dann lasst uns los Männer. Ihr wisst, wie immer, lasst uns schnell und effektiv sein." Und damit apparierten sie alle Seit-an-Seit in ein kleines Wäldchen.

Es war alles still an diesem sonnigen Morgen, nur einzelne Vögel waren zu hören und das Gras, das im Wind raschelte. Dank der Ablenkungszauber, die sie angebracht hatten, war kein Muggel in der Nähe. So konnten sie gefahrlos ihren Beobachtungsposten beziehen.

Von hier aus konnte man sehr gut einen alten Bauernhof erkennen, der nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt lag. Die Gebäude waren heruntergekommen und schienen verlassen, ein perfektes Versteck.

„Männer," ertönte gedämpft Dobridges Stimme, „unser Todesser soll sich in dem kleinen Geräteschuppen dort drüben aufhalten." Er zeigte auf ein armseliges Häuschen mit eingefallenem Dach am Ende des Hofes.

„Wir gehen wie besprochen vor. Duckt euch ins Gras und lauft leise rüber. Wir müssen unbemerkt bleiben, bis die Apparationssperre aktiv ist. Ich will die Hütte umstellt sehen, bevor er uns bemerkt."

Er warf einen letzten Blick in die Runde und gab dann sein Kommando. „Los!" und alle bewegten sich zügig mit gebeugtem Rücken und gesenktem Kopf durchs kniehohe Gras. Es sah aus, als ob große schwarze Käfer das Feld durchpflügen würden.

Nur kurze Zeit später hatten sie die Hütte umstellt, ohne dass jemand appariert oder davongelaufen war. Harry hatte sich wie befohlen mit Ron und Anthony Bell auf der Rückseite positioniert. Sofort wurde eine Apparationssperre über die Hütte gelegt und die Umgebung ebenso wie das Gebäude auf Zauber gescannt. Doch es waren keine zu finden. Verblüfft warteten alle auf Dobridges Signal und als er es gab, stürmten die Auroren an der Vorderseite durch die Schuppentür.

Drei Flüche waren zu hören und dann war auch schon alles vorbei. Dobridges Stimme erklang in der wieder entstandenen Stille. „Ziel gefasst." rief er seinen Leuten zu und alle kamen auf die Vorderseite der Hütte, als Perkins und Ross ihren Gefangenen, schlaff an den Armen hängend, hinaus zogen.

Es war Yaxley. Ein Todesser des Inneren Kreises, einer der letzten auf ihrer Liste. Er sah runtergekommen aus und war total verdreckt. Seine Kleidung war mehrfach eingerissen und machte den Eindruck, als wenn er sie schon einige Wochen tragen würde.

Leicht enttäuscht von der doch ziemlich unspektakulären Mission, halfen Harry und Ron ihren Kollegen, den Gefangenen ins Ministerium zu schaffen und dort direkt in den Verhörraum.

Wie jeder Todesser bekam auch Yaxley Veritaserum eingeflößt, denn man wollte die Fehler, die nach dem letzten Krieg begangen wurden, nicht wiederholen und dieses Mal jeden bestrafen, der dem Dunklen Lord geholfen hatte.

Cortwell, der auf der Vorderseite positioniert gewesen war, hatte Harry und Ron erzählt, dass Yaxley geschlafen hatte, als sie den Schuppen gestürmt hatten und es so kinderleicht gewesen war, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen. Nun standen sie unschlüssig vor dem Verhörraum. Sollten sie zurück in ihre Vorlesung oder konnten sie sich hier noch nützlich machen. Wobei die zweite Variante, die weitaus interessantere war.

Glücklicherweise wurde ihnen die Entscheidung abgenommen, als Miles Anderson auf sie zukam. Der hagere Auror mit dem schütteren Haar, war der Verhörspezialist ihrer Abteilung und blieb vor den Beiden stehen.

„Ich hab gerade von Richard gehört, dass ihr heute gar nicht zum Einsatz kamt. Ha, da hat der einfach geschlafen, ohne irgendwelche Warnzauber anzubringen, was für ein Idiot. So einen schlechten Zauberer sieht man wirklich selten." Machte er sich über Yaxley lustig, der einfach überrumpelt, wurde von ihrem Angriff.

„Habt ihr vielleicht Lust beim Verhör zu helfen? So als kleiner Ausgleich? Ich kann immer noch ein paar Ohren mehr gebrauchen und euch würde die Erfahrung sicherlich auch helfen. Na, was meint ihr?" schlug der Auror Beiden vor.

„Liebend gern." antwortete Harry sofort. „Aber klar doch." war Rons Antwort. So würde es doch noch ein profitabler Morgen werden.

„Na dann, kommt mal mit rein." forderte Anderson sie auf. Doch bevor er die Klinke runter drückte, schien ihm noch etwas einzufallen und er drehte sich noch mal um.

„Harry, was hältst du davon, wenn du heute das Verhör leitest? Ich habe das Gefühl, du besitzt die nötige Hartnäckigkeit, um auch noch die letzte Information aus ihm rauszuquetschen." fragte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Begeistert grinste Harry zurück, dies schien wirklich sein Tag zu werden. Zwar war ihm bewusst, dass er, wie so häufig schon, von Anderson bevorzugt wurde, aber warum sollte er es nicht nutzen. Solange es ihm bei seiner Aufgabe half, hatte er kein Problem damit, seinen Heldenstatus auszunutzen. „Sehr gerne." teilte er dem Älteren mit, „Vielen Dank, Sir."

„Sehr gut. Dann mal los." sagte er und drückte die Klinke runter.

Tief durchatmend und die Schultern straffend, schaute Harry noch einmal erfreut in Rons Gesicht, bis er versuchte seine Gesichtszüge zu glätten und ebenfalls den Raum betrat. Ron lächelte ebenfalls, er freute sich für Harry, denn er konnte wirklich Dinge, die ihn begeisterten gebrachen. Dann schritt auch der Rothaarige in den Verhörraum.

Sie waren nun seid fast vier Stunden in diesem kleinen Raum, in dem sich nur ein Tisch mit Stühlen für die Auroren befand und gegenüber ein Stuhl mit Metallschellen für Arme und Beine, die den Befragten anketteten.

Während Harry und Ron am Tisch saßen, wanderte Anderson durch den Raum. Die Protokollfeder schrieb fleißig jedes Wort mit, doch nun drehten sie sich bei ihrem Verhör im Kreis. Yaxley hatte alle Personen genannt, von denen er wusste, dass sie an den Machenschaften von Voldemort beteiligt waren, in der Hoffnung auf Strafmilderung.

Nur hatte er wohl nicht mitbekommen, dass es für die Preisgabe von Informationen keine Strafmilderung geben würde. Jeder wurde für das was er getan hatte mit der vollen Härte bestraft.

Harry hatte alles versucht, um mehr aus Yaxley raus zu bekommen, das Problem war nur, das Yaxley scheinbar nicht mehr wusste. Er hatte sich nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords sofort aus dem Staub gemacht und wohlweislich mit niemandem Kontakt aufgenommen, so dass er nicht sagen konnte, wo die anderen flüchtigen Todesser zu finden waren.

Unzufrieden, über die wenigen Informationen, die ihr Gefangener ihnen geben konnte, beendete Anderson das Verhör. „Ok, das reicht. Wir bringen Sie in ihre Zelle. Da können sie dann auf ihren Prozess warten. Der sollte erfahrungsgemäß in zwei bis drei Tagen sein und dann geht's ab nach Askaban."

„Nach Askaban?" rief Yaxley entsetzt. „Aber ich hab Ihnen doch alles gesagt, was ich weiß. Ich fordere Straferlass!"

Das brachte Anderson zum Lachen. „Sie haben gar nichts zu fordern. Bei Ihren Verbrechen können sie noch nicht einmal auf Gefängnis hoffen. Sie werden sofort den Kuss bekommen."

Geschockt weiteten sich Yaxleys Augen. „Nein, das können sie nicht. Ich….ich tue auch alles dafür. Nur lassen sie das nicht zu."

Vollkommen ungerührt sah der Auror ihm mit festem Blick in die Augen. „Sie können gar…" In diesem Moment wurde er von Harry unterbrochen.

„Sir, ich hätte da noch ein paar Fragen an den Gefangenen. Darf ich? Es ist mir wichtig." fragte Harry freundlich, aber mit Nachdruck.

Anderson sah Harry gereizt an und fixierte seine Augen. Harry blickte mit all seiner Willenskraft zurück und nachdem er seinen Blick nicht abwandte, lenkte der Auror überraschend ein. „Von mir aus. Mach nur. Ich hol´ mir ´nen Kaffee." Und damit verließ er den Raum und ließ Harry und Ron mit Yaxley alleine.

Langsam stand Harry auf und ging um den Tisch, an dem er und Ron saßen. Als er vor dem Tisch stand, lehnte er sich dagegen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Vollkommen ruhig und beherrscht blickte er dem Gefangenen vor ihm in die Augen, auch wenn er innerlich aufs Äußerte angespannt war. Dennoch flackerte sein Blick nicht und war starr auf den Todesser gerichtet. Was jetzt kam war sehr wichtig, er musste ruhig bleiben, er konnte sich keine Fehler leisten.

"Also Yaxley, wo waren sie während des Angriffs auf Hogwart?"

Der Todesser stöhnte auf. "Auf den Ländereien und später im Verbotenen Wald." antwortete er knapp.

Äußerlich weiterhin ruhig, machte Harry mit seiner Befragung weiter. "Von wem, aus den Reihen Voldemorts, wissen Sie hundertprozentig, dass er überlebt hat?"

"Hab ich doch gerade schon gesagt." kam es genervt von Yaxley.

Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht verärgert zusammen und seine Stimme wurde energischer. "Sie haben aufgezählt, wer dabei war, aber wen haben sie fliehen sehen, wen haben sie leben sehen, nach der Schlacht?"

"Hmpf", wieder ein genervtes Stöhnen. "Dolohow, Macnair, Avery, Rowle, Travers, Jugson und Rosier."

Es wurmte Harry, dass er scheinbar wieder nicht die Information bekam, die er brauchte. Es konnte doch nicht schon wieder eine Sackgasse sein. Nein, Yaxley musste etwas wissen. Wer wusste schon, ob er jemals noch so eine Chance bekommen würde. Er musste einfach die entscheidende Info haben. Sein Blick bohrte sich erneut in die Augen seines Gegenübers.

"Was ist mit Snape? Haben Sie Severus Snape zum Schluss gesehen?"

"Nein." kam es augenrollend von Yaxley.

"Dann sagen sie mir, wann Sie ihn zuletzt gesehen haben?" Dabei wurde Harrys Stimme immer lauter.

"Kurz vor dem Angriff. Er kam zurück zum Dunklen Lord und berichtete ihm, dass du in Hogwarts bist."

"Und wissen Sie was danach mit ihm passiert ist?" Hoffnung schwank in seiner Stimme mit.

"Nein." war die Antwort.

Es war niederschmetternd. Das konnte doch nicht alles sein. Es durfte nicht alles sein. Wie sollte er so Serverus nur jemals finden?

"Denken Sie nach! Hat Voldemort ihn später erwähnt?" fuhr er den Todesser an. Doch dieser folgte Harrys Anweisung nicht, sondern fing an zu grinsen. Irritiert stockte Harry.

"Na, der liebe Snape scheint dir ja ganz schon wichtig zu sein, Potter. Hast du etwa eine Schwäche für ihn oder willst du dich an ihm rächen?"

Die Worte reizten Harry und eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte verräterisch. Er musste gelassen bleiben, aber dieses Schwein traf zielsicher seine wunden Punkte. Wie konnte er es wagen, so etwas zu sagen? Snape war stets sein Beschützer gewesen. Der wusste doch rein gar nichts.

"Beantworten Sie die Frage!" ranzte Harry ihn erneut an. "Hat Voldemort ihn erwähnt, nachdem Sie sich in den Verbotenen Wald zurückgezogen hatten?" Es hielt in kaum noch auf seinem Platz.

Yaxley bemerkte es und es brachte ihn noch mehr in Verzückung. Dreckig fing er an zu grinsen. "Oh, hab ich etwa ins Schwarze getroffen? Warst du sein Lustknabe, Potter? Willst du das alte Ekel etwas zurück?"

Harry brodelte, er war kurz davor auszurasten. Wie konnte er es nur wagen? Was bildete er sich ein?

Doch bevor etwas geschehen konnte, griff Ron in die Situation ein. Er hatte die ganze Zeit, auf seinem Stuhl am Tisch sitzend, die Szene verfolgt und Harrys aggressiver werdenden Gemütszustand genau beobachtet. Und jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem Harry sich wieder beruhigen musste.

So stand Ron auf und stellte sich ein Stückchen vor Harry. "Sie riskieren eine ganz schön dicke Lippe, dafür, dass sie Strafmilderung fordern. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich aufpassen was ich sage!" warnte Ron ihn. Er musste die Situation entschärfen.

Überraschenderweise fing Yaxley anzulachen. "Haha, wieso sollte ich. Euer netter Freund hat doch gesagt, dass mich der Kuss der Dementoren erwartet. Er hat es zwar nicht ausgesprochen, weil Klein-Potter ihn unterbrochen hat, aber ich weiß trotzdem was er sagen wollte. Für mich gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr, also kann es mir scheiß egal sein, was ihr Hosenscheißer von mir denkt."

Das konnte nicht sein, dachte sich Harry. Sollte das jetzt etwa bedeuten, dass er keine Informationen mehr preisga?. Nein, das musste Harry verhindern, dass konnte er nicht geschehen lassen. Wutschnaubend stürmte er mit wenigen Schritten an Ron vorbei, auf Yaxley zu, rammte seine Hände mit voller Kraft auf die Unterarme des Todesser und krallte seine Finger hinein. Yaxley zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, doch Harry fixierte mit seinem Blick die Augen des Todessers.

Sofort schritt Ron wieder ein. "Harry, hör auf!" Doch Harry wollte nicht. Dies war seine Chance und er würde sie nutzen. "Lass mich!" warf er einfach nur zurück, den Blick nicht von Yaxley abwendend.

"Sagen Sie mir sofort, was sie über Severus Snapes Schicksal wissen oder ich reiße Ihnen eigenhändig die Zunge raus."

Doch der Todesser blickte ungerührt zurück. Harry machte ihm keine Angst, er belustigte ihn. "Oh, du musst deinen Stecher ja wirklich schrecklich vermissen, Potter. Aber wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir auch behilflich sein. Ich wette, dein kleiner Arsch ist total eng, da würde ich meinen Schwanz gerne mal drin versenken."

Das war zu viel. Wie konnte er nur so über Severus und ihn sprechen? Über seinen Lehrer, der fast wie ein Mentor für ihn war, der sich aufgeopfert hatte für sie, der ihn immer beschützt hatte, sogar noch in seinen letzten Minuten. Immerhin hatte er Voldemort nicht verraten, dass Harry der Meister des Elderstabs war, er war für ihn gestorben. Wie konnte dieses Schwein es wagen, das alles so in den Schmutz zu ziehen?

In diesem Moment sah Harry rot. Er hob seinen rechten Arm, ballte die Hand zur Faust und holte zum Schlag aus. "Sie perverses..." doch weiter kam er nicht, den geistesgegenwärtig war Ron nach vorne gesprungen und hielt Harry, an den Armen festhaltend, zurück, als plötzlich die Tür aufging.

Anderson war mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand zurück und erfasste blitzschnell die Lage. "Weasley, bringen Sie Potter raus!" "Ja, Sir." antwortete Ron, während er Harry von Yaxley weg zerrte. "Komm schon, Harry!" Aber der Schwarzhaarige wollte nicht gehen. Er war wütend, verletzt, enttäuscht und frustriert und er wollte es an jemandem auslassen und Yaxley war perfekt dafür.

Doch ein äußert verärgerter und strenger Blick von Anderson ließ ihn wieder etwas zur Vernunft kommen und so ließ er sich von Ron rausbringen. Während Yaxley ihnen hämisch hinterher rief. "Potter, besuch mich doch mal im Knast, wir hätten bestimmt ein paar tolle Stunden."

Was?, schallte es in Harrys Kopf wieder, er wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen und zurück gehen, doch Ron hatte die Gefahr erkannt und verstärkte seinen Druck auf Harrys Arme.

"Lass es, Harry! Komm!" und damit dirigierte er den Schwarzhaarigen endgültig aus dem Verhörraum und schloss die Tür.

Wütend stürmte Hermine, in ihrer weißen Heilerrobe, in das Wohnzimmer des alten Black-Hauses. Sie erblickte sofort die beiden jungen Männer, die auf dem Sofa saßen und baute sich vor ihnen auf. Noch bevor einer der Beiden ein Begrüßungswort sagen konnte, fixierte ihr Blick Harry und sie fuhr ihn an. "Harry, wie konntest du nur? Du hättest einen Gefangenen fast geschlagen, du hast deine Beherrschung verloren und das alles wieder nur wegen deiner Hirngespinste."

Schon bei ihren ersten Worten hatte Harry seinen Kopf gesenkt und barg sein Gesicht nun in seinen Händen. Während Ron, wohlweißlich was noch kommen würde, auf stand, die Arme in einer beschwichtigenden Geste hob und auf Hermine zu ging.

"Mine, lass es gut sein. Ich hab ihm schon ins Gewissen geredet und die Aussetzung vom Dienst für drei Tage ist Strafe genug. Bancroft wird es auch auf sich beruhen lassen. Immerhin ist niemand zu Schaden gekommen. Es wird kein Disziplinarverfahren geben. Harry soll nur mal wieder ausspannen und dann erholt wieder zum Dienst erscheinen."

Entrüstet schaute sie Ron an. "Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst. Glaubst du etwa, damit wäre die Sache gegessen? Ron, Harry hat fast einen Gefangenen beim Verhör geschlagen. Was glaubst du, was wohl nächstes Mal passiert? Wird er dann mit seinem Zauberstab auf jemanden losgehen?"

"Naja, es ist ja nicht so, dass er es nicht verdient hätte..." warf der Rothaarige ein. "Ron!", doch Hermines mahnender Blick gebot ihm Einhalt. Eindringlich sah er seine Freundin an.

"Hermine, es wird kein nächstes Mal geben. Harry hat sich wieder unter Kontrolle und nach ein paar Tagen Ruhe wird er wieder fit sein. Das war nur ein Ausrutscher. Yaxley hat ihn einfach auf die Palme gebracht, mit seinen widerlichen Kommentaren. Hätte Harry nicht versucht ihm eine reinzuhauen, hätte ich es wahrscheinlich selbst getan."

Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht überzeugen. "Das glaubst du? Ron, machen wir uns doch nichts vor, wir wissen genau woran es liegt und wir wissen auch, dass die Sache mit drei Tagen Ruhe nicht erledigt ist." Nun wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu, der immer noch sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben hatte.

"Harry, du musst endlich damit aufhören nach ihm zu suchen. Es macht dich kaputt, dass siehst du jetzt doch wohl selbst. Du kapselst dich von deinen Freunden ab, du vernachlässigst deine Ausbildung, du jagst wie ein Besessener jedem Flüstern hinterher, du schläfst kaum, du isst kaum und jetzt wirst du auch noch aggressiv und gewalttätig. Harry, so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Du musst endlich einsehen, dass Severus Snape tot ist. Wir waren selbst dabei, als Nagini ihm die Kehle aufgerissen hat und er ist vor unseren Augen verblutet. Du hast sogar noch seinen Puls gefühlt, doch da war keiner. Harry, er ist tot. Egal was du auch meinst ihm schulden zu müssen, es ist vorbei. Sie es endlich ein und komm zu uns zurück!"

Zum Ende war ihre Stimme immer flehender geworden, doch Harry reagierte nicht. Sie wusste ja selbst, wie sehr Harry sich in die Idee rein gesteigert hatte, dass Snape noch leben würde, nur weil man seine Leiche nicht gefunden hatte.

Er hatte wirklich überall gesucht, ob auf den Ländereien Hogwarts, im Verbotenen Wald, in Snapes Räumen, auf dem Grund des schwarzen Sees und selbst in seinem Haus in Spinner´s End. Ebenso an allen Orten, die ihn mit Lily verbanden, selbst in Godric´s Hallow, aber nirgends hatte er ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer gefunden. Weder tot noch lebendig und auch nirgends einen Hinweis, wo er sich aufhalten könnte, vorausgesetzt des unwahrscheinlichen Falles, das er noch leben würde.

Und jetzt, nach den letzten Ereignissen, musste endlich Schluss sein. Harry musste seine Obsession endlich ablegen und einsehen, dass Snape tot und seine Leiche verschwunden war.

"Harry, hast du mich verstanden?" versuchte sie es erneut, doch immer noch kam keine Reaktion von dem Schwarzhaarigen. So legte Ron ihr sanft seine Hände auf die Schultern. "Komm Schatz, lass uns gehen! Ich werde später nochmal nach ihm sehen. Harry hat jetzt bestimmt eine Menge Dinge, über die er nachdenken muss." Dafür konnte Hermine ihr Einverständnis geben und so gingen sie und ließen Harry allein, der immer noch in derselben Position verharrte und sich so vor der Welt zurückzog.

Er wollte das alles nicht hören, denn er wusste, dass es falsch war. Severus lebte noch, da war er sich ganz sicher, denn nirgends war seine Leiche gefunden worden und Harry hatte wirklich jeden Stein umgedreht, den er gefunden hatte. Das war für ihn Beweis genug.

Außerdem, wer sollte seine Leiche wegschaffen und warum? Dafür gab es keine logische Erklärung, also musste er aus eigener Kraft die Heulende Hütte verlassen haben. Und wenn es einer schaffen würde, dann er, davon war Harry überzeugt.

Sein ehemaliger Tränkemeister war stark und äußerst intelligent, er hatte es bestimmt geschafft zu überleben, da war sich Harry sicher. Die Frage war nur, wo war er jetzt und warum meldete er sich nicht? Immerhin wusste Harry, durch Severus Erinnerungen, nun die ganze Geschichte und konnte ihn damit vom Mord an Dumbledore entlasten. Aber warum kam er nicht heraus?

Harry verstand es nicht und hatte es sich deshalb zur Aufgabe gemacht, mit allen Mittel, nach ihm zu suchen und sich geschworen nicht aufzugeben, bevor er ihn gefunden hatte. Er wollte Severus finden, um wenigstens einen Teil seiner Schuld bei ihm abzutragen, da er ihn immer beschützt und Harry ihn so verkannt hatte, denn er hatte nie bemerkt, wie Severus wirklich für ihn gefühlt hatte. Außerdem wollte er ihm danken, für alles was er für ihn getan hatte und er wollte einen Neuanfang, mit dem stets mürrisch dreinschauenden Mann, wagen. Mit ihm reden, mehr über ihn und seine Beweggründe erfahren. Vielleicht würde er ihn dann irgendwann "Freund" nennen dürfen.

Doch wie sollte er ihn finden. Nirgends gab es einen Hinweis darauf, wo er sich aufhalten könnte. Egal wo Harry auch gesucht hatte, er hatte nichts gefunden, was auf ein geheimes Versteck oder einen anderen Unterschlupf hindeutete. Harry wusste nicht mehr weiter.

Müde rieb er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er sollte vielleicht schlafen gehen. Etwas Schlaf nach holen, würde ihm sicherlich gut tun und vielleicht würde ihm morgen früh, frisch ausgeruht ja einfallen, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte.

So machte er sich erschöpft fertig fürs Bett und fiel einfach hinein. Er hatte sich gerade zugedeckt, da übermannte ihn auch schon die Anstrengung und Aufregung des Tages, ebenso wie die Strapazen der letzten Nacht.

Irgendwann am nächsten Tag wachte Harry vom Sonnenlicht und Vogelgezwitscher auf. Er wusste nicht wie spät es war, aber es war ihm auch egal, er musste ja nicht zur Arbeit. Viel wichtiger war es, dass er sich ausgeschlafen und fit fühlte. Voller Tatendrang stand er auf, zog sich eine Jeans und ein rotes T-Shirt an und machte sich fertig für den Tag. Diese Nacht war er vor lauter Erschöpfung sogar von Albträumen verschont geblieben, also konnte es nur ein guter Tag werden.

Als er in die Küche kam, sah er bereits einen Zettel von Ron auf dem Tisch liegen. Der Rothaarige war also gestern Abend wie versprochen wirklich nochmal vorbei gekommen. Doch als er sah, dass Harry schlief, war er wieder gegangen und hatte ihm, als Nachweis, diesen Zettel hinterlassen. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich bei diesen Gedanken auf Harrys Gesicht. Ron war wirklich ein sehr guter Freund.

Nun las er, bei einer Tasse Kaffee und einem leckeren Frühstück, den Tagespropheten und überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Inzwischen wusste er auch, dass es bereits zwölf Uhr war. Nachdem er alle Optionen nochmal durchgegangen war, entschied er sich kurzer Hand, erneut in Serverus´ Haus zu gehen. Vielleicht hatte er ja beim letzten Mal irgendetwas übersehen oder vielleicht war Severus ja in der Zwischenzeit wieder dort gewesen. Er würde einfach nachsehen und auf sein Glück hoffen.

Etwa gegen eins apparierte Harry und kam nur ein paar Straßen von Snapes Haus entfernt in der Muggelsiedlung an. Er kannte den Weg genau, weshalb es nicht lange dauerte, bis Harry das richtige Haus am Ende von Spinner´s End erreichte.

Es war ein schmutziges graues Haus, so wie alle anderen in dieser herunter gekommenen Gegend. Die Häuser bildeten mit ihrem trostlosen Aussehen, einen scharfen Kontrast zu dem strahlend blauen Himmel. Harry öffnete mit einigen Zaubern die schlichte Eingangstür und betrat das Haus. Sein Weg führte ihn an der Küche vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

Es war ein kleiner Raum, mit einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und einem kleinen Tisch daneben. Die Wände waren zugestellt mit Bücherregalen, die vollgestopfter nicht sein konnten, aber alles war sorgfältig nach Themen geordnet. Um den Sessel waren mehrere Bücherstapel fein säuberlich gestapelt, bis auf einen, den Harry beim letzten Mal vor lauter Frust umgeworfen hatte. Es war immer noch alles unverändert, nichts war berührt worden.

Ein kleiner enttäuschter Stich erfasste sein Herz, aber Harry drängte ihn beiseite. Wer sagte denn auch, dass Serverus, falls er hier gewesen war, ins Wohnzimmer gegangen war? Viel naheliegender waren doch die Küche, das Bad und sein Schlafzimmer. Dieser Idee folgend, suchte Harry das ganze Haus nach Spuren ab, die ihm zeigen würden, dass in der Zwischenzeit jemand hier gewesen war, doch er fand keine. Außerdem hielt er Ausschau nach eventuell übersehenen Hinweisen, über den derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort von Severus, doch auch diese fand er nicht.

Nun stand er im Keller des kleinen Hauses, in Snapes Labor. Auch hier waren die Wände mit Regalen zugestellt, in denen sich allerdings viele verschiedene Gefäße befanden. In einigen befanden sich Kräuter und Algen, in anderen Lebewesen oder Teile davon, in manchen Flüssigkeiten verschiedener Konsistenzen und in einigen waren sogar Dinge zu sehen, die aussahen wie Steine. Aber eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam, es waren Zaubertrankzutaten.

Als Harry an dem Arbeitstisch in der Mitte des Raumes angekommen war, ließ er seine Gedanken treiben. Wo konnte er noch suchen? Was hatte er übersehen? Sollte er noch Mal nach Hogwarts zurück, in die Heulende Hütte? Vollkommen versunken in seinen Gedanken schlenderte er von Regal zu Regal, bis ihn jemand ansprach und er erschrocken herumfuhr.

"Hallo, Potter." Draco Malfoy stand in der Tür. Er trug eine dunkle Hose und ein leichtes weißes Hemd, wie immer perfekt gekleidet, an diesem warmen Sommertag.

Harry war wirklich überrascht ihn zu sehen und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Sie hatten zwar geklärt, dass sie keine Feinde mehr waren, aber Freunde waren sie auch nicht. Was also wollte Malfoy jetzt von ihm und warum war er hier?

Als Harry nicht auf seine Begrüßung antwortete, redete Draco einfach weiter. "Ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit dir zu danken, dass du mich vor dem Feuer gerettet hast. Vielen Dank dafür!" doch der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte immer noch nichts, sondern sah ihn nur weiter an.

Draco löste sich nun von der Tür und schlenderte wie Harry zuvor, an den Regalen entlang, immer unter den wachsamen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen. "Naja, eigentlich sind wir dann jetzt Quitt, nachdem du mich im Mädchenklo aufgeschlitzt hast." Draco lächelte Harry schief an, doch der reagierte immer noch nicht.

"Aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Ich habe gehört, du suchst ihn immer noch?" Das waren die Worte, die Harry aus seiner abwartenden Haltung lösten. Es ging dem Blonden also um Severus, deshalb war er hier. "Ja, das tue ich. Aber was interessiert es dich?" Harrys Haltung war weiter ablehnend. Er hatte gelernt, bei Malfoy stets vorsichtig zu sein.

Der Blonde war inzwischen ein paar Meter neben Harry stehen geblieben. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir bewusst war, aber Severus ist mein Patenonkel. Er hat mir in meinem Leben schon häufig geholfen. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass er tot wäre, so lautet auch der offizielle Bericht, aber nach dem ich hörte, wie unermüdlich du ihn suchst, keimte auch in mir die Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht noch leben könnte. Deshalb habe ich in den letzten Tagen das ganze Manor auf den Kopf gestellt und nach Hinweisen gesucht, die mir sagen würden, ob es wirklich eine Chance für ihn gab und die mir vielleicht seinen Aufenthaltsort verraten würden. Du musst wissen, dass er einige Zeit bei uns gewohnt hat und auch ein Labor im Manor hatte, in dem er Tränke für den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser hergestellt hat."

Damit hatte Draco Harrys Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen. Neugierig sah er ihn an und wartete auf mehr Informationen, doch Dracos Blick glitt nun über die vielen Regale, mit den unterschiedlichsten Inhalten und er sprach nicht weiter. Harry platzte fast vor Ungeduld.

"Und", fragte er, "hast du etwas gefunden?" Durch die Ansprache aus seiner Beobachtung gerissen, sah der Blonde ihn wieder an, doch ein trauriger Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. "Nein." Nun zeichnete sich auch auf Harrys Gesicht Enttäuschung.

"Deshalb bin ich hier her gekommen. Ich hatte gehofft, hier etwas zu finden. Aber wie ich deinen Reaktionen entnehme, gibt es auch hier keine Hinweise." "Nein." erwiderte Harry traurig. So schnell wie seine Hoffnung gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verflogen. Enttäuscht schweifte sein Blick durch das Labor. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Hier war nichts zu finden. Er musste wohl doch nochmal zu dem Ort zurück, an dem alles angefangen hatte.

In Gedanken versunken, war es wieder die Stimme des Blonden, die ihn zurückholte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es uns weiterhelfen wird, aber es gibt da noch ein kleines Labor von Severus, eine Art geheimes Versteck. Dort hat er immer an den Dingen gearbeitet, von denen niemand wissen sollte. Er hat mich vor einigen Jahren mal dorthin mitgenommen, um mein Wissen über Zaubertränke zu erweitern. Ich glaube, es war wohl der größte Vertrauensbeweis, den er mir gegenüber jemals erbracht hat."

Und da war es wieder, dieses kleine hartnäckige Stückchen Hoffnung, das sich weigerte vollständig zu verschwinden und Harry dazu brachte, nach jedem Rückschlag, doch noch weiter zu machen. "Ein geheimes Labor?" fragte Harry aufgeregt. "Wo liegt es?"

Ein schiefes Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Gesicht, als er Harrys Freude sah. Sicherlich waren sie keine Freunde und hatten sich auch nie nahe gestanden, aber selbst Draco hatte mitbekommen, dass es dem Jungen-der-lebte nicht wirklich gut ging. Daher erfreute es ihn irgendwie, dass er Harry so aus sich rausholen konnte, ganz ohne Provokation und das zeigte er auch.

"Es ist in der Nähe von Kendal. Ziemlich weit draußen, eigentlich irgendwo im nirgendwo. Nur wenige Meilen entfernt vom Lake District National Park. Wenn du möchtest können wir direkt hin. Ich habe Zeit." Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen und so stimmte er zu.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten, hatten sie das Haus verlassen und wieder verriegelt und waren einige Meter weit gegangen, in eine Sackgasse, von der aus sie ungesehen apparieren konnten. Doch um zu diesem Versteck zu kommen, musste Harry mit Draco zusammen apparieren, was ihn sehr viel Überwindung kostete. Wer wusste schon, ob der ehemalige Slytherin wirklich ehrlich zu ihm war und ihn nicht in eine Falle lockte, damit irgendwelche Todesser an ihm Rache nehmen konnten. Doch er überwand seine Zweifel, er musste einfach wissen, ob es dieses geheime Labor wirklich gab. Es war für Severus, sagte er sich und er hatte sich geschworen für ihn alles zu tun.

"Bereit?" fragte Draco und Harry nickte. Nur Augenblicke später standen sie vor einem Erdhügel und das irgendwo im nirgendwo, ganz wie Draco gesagt hatte. Hier war wirklich gar nichts, außer freien Wiesen und ein paar Wäldchen in einiger Entfernung.

Harry ließ Dracos Ärmel los und dieser zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Hügel und schwang ihn ein Mal. Plötzlich erschien eine Tür in dem Hügel und Harry staunte nicht schlecht, auf was für Ideen Zauberer doch immer wieder kamen.

"Sollen wir?" fragte der Blonde, als Harry keine Anstalten machte, auf die Tür zuzugehen. Kurz sah dieser Draco an, dann setzte er sich ohne eine Antwort in Bewegung und öffnete die Tür, ganz in der Hoffnung, endlich etwas zu finden.

Doch was er dann sah, hatte er nicht erwartet. Er kannte inzwischen viele von Severus´ privaten Räumen, doch so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Der kleine Raum, der vor ihm lag, war vollständig verwüstet und über allem lag ein beißender Gestank, wie von Rauch.

Nachdem Harry einen Lumos beschwor, erkannte er auch warum. Nicht nur, dass alle Gläser, Phiolen und Gerätschaften zerstört am Boden lagen, nein, über allem lag auch eine dicke Schicht Ruß und an manchen Stellen konnte man noch einzelne verkohlte Überreste der Einrichtungsgegenstände sehen. Hier gab es keine Hinweise mehr.

In diesem Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl, als würde etwas in ihm brechen. Schon wieder eine Sackgasse, wie konnte das sein? Gerade hier hatte er gehofft, dass es einen Hinweis gab, weil hier nur Severus Zutritt hatte, doch gerade dieser Ort, war der Nutzloseste von allen.

Inzwischen hatte auch Draco einen Blick in den Raum geworfen und seine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen. "Er muss es noch vor der Schlacht zerstört haben, damit niemand etwas damit anfangen kann. Ich wüsste wirklich gerne, an was er gearbeitet hat. Aber ich glaube, dass er geahnt hat, dass er nicht zurück kommen wird. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dieses Versteck sonst zerstört hätte." teilte er Harry seine Gedanken mit, doch der war schon wieder gedanklich weit weg.

Kaum verständlich bedankte er sich nur kurz bei Draco für seine Hilfe und verabschiedete sich, als er auch schon im nächsten Moment appariert war.

Niedergeschlagen wandelte er teilnahmslos durch sein Haus ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen. Dieser Tag war doch kein guter geworden und er hatte beschlossen, ihn jetzt zu beenden, bevor noch mehr Dinge passieren konnten, die auch das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihm zerstören würden.

Nur leider war es ihm nicht vergönnt einzuschlafen. Die letzte Nacht war scheinbar zu erholsam für seinen Körper gewesen und sein Geist war einfach zu aufgewühlt. So lag er lange wach und seine Gedanken quälten ihn. Immer wieder musste er daran denken, dass er es nicht schaffte Serverus zu finden, das er wohl einfach zu doof dazu war. Das er so seine Schulden niemals abtragen konnte, dass er Severus wie so viele seiner Freunde im Stich gelassen hatte und er, genauso wie sie, wegen ihm sterben würde. Er würde wieder versagen. Ebenso quälte ihn der Gedanke, dass das nun seine Art war, wie er sich für all die Hilfe und Aufopferung bedankte.

In solchen Momenten hörte er immer wieder Voldemorts Stimme, die ihm höhnisch Dinge einflüsterte und ganz ohne das er es bemerkte, war er eingeschlafen und fand sich von Voldemort, von den Gefallenen und seinen Schuldvorwürfen verfolgt, in einem Albtraum wieder. Irgendwann in der Nacht schreckte er wieder schweißgebadet und mit gehetztem Blick, aus seinem Traum hoch und fand sich keine Minute später erneut würgend über der Kloschüssel wieder.

In den nächsten zwei Tagen verließ er sein Bett nur, wenn es unbedingt notwendig war. Seine Haustür und den Kamin hatte er verriegelt, er wollte keinen Besuch bekommen. Wohlweißlich, dass Ron und Hermine sich deshalb Sorgen machen würden, hatte er ihnen eine kurze Nachricht zukommen lassen, in der er schrieb, dass er alleine sein wollte, um nachzudenken. Er wusste wie Hermine diese Nachricht interpretieren würde und konnte so sicher sein, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen würden.

Er wurde von schrecklichen Albträumen heimgesucht und seine Gedanken quälten ihn. Doch zwischendurch kam er nicht umhin an Hermine und ihre Worte zu denken. Hatte sie vielleicht Recht? Musste er vielleicht endlich einsehen, dass Snape nicht überlebt haben konnte, dass er wirklich tot war und seine Leiche eventuell von missgünstigen Todessern verschleppt oder vernichtet wurde.

Aber das würde bedeuten, dass er sich niemals bedanken konnte, dass er für immer mit seiner Schuld leben musste und dass er all seine Hoffnungen auf einen lebenden Snape begraben musste. War er dazu schon bereit? Sollte er wirklich aufgeben? Dann hätte er versagt. Konnte er mit dieser Tatsache leben? Er wusste es nicht und während die Stunden verstrichen und Harry zwischen Albtraum und Wirklichkeit wandelte, vergingen die Tage und es wurde Samstag.

Nach einer erneut kräftezehrenden Nacht, klingelte morgens pünktlich der Wecker. Also stand Harry auf, nahm sich eine Stoffhose und ein Hemd aus dem Schrank und machte sich bereit für die Arbeit. Glücklicherweise war Wochenende, da waren nur sehr wenige seiner Kollegen im Dienst und so blieb es ihm erspart über den Vorfall vom Dienstag zu sprechen, von dem inzwischen sicherlich alle schon wussten. Yaxley war bereits verurteilt und nach Askaban gebracht worden. Er sollte morgen den Kuss bekommen.

Harry unterdessen arbeitete seine liegengebliebenen Akten ab, denn neben der praktischen und theoretischen Ausbildung, musste er auch reine Bürotätigkeiten verüben. Denn jeder Auror kümmerte sich selbst um seine Berichte. So verging der Samstag ereignislos.

Aber auch der Sonntag wurde nicht spannender. Es war nun bereits Mittag und Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und löffelte appetitlos Suppe in sich hinein. Seit er das geheime Labor von Severus mit Draco zusammen aufgesucht hatte, war ihm der Appetit vergangen. Er wusste nicht mehr warum er eigentlich aß, ja warum er eigentlich lebte. Denn wenn er es mal genau betrachtete, schaffte er es nicht Snape zu finden, hatte er seine Freunde nicht retten können, war er der mieseste Auror der Geschichte und bereitete allen nur Kummer und Sorgen.

Was sollte er denn dann noch hier? Warum sollte er sich noch weiter von seinen Albträumen und Schuldgefühlen quälen lassen? Wofür, wenn doch jede seiner Hoffnungen und Wünsche nur zerschlagen wurden?

Von der sich öffnenden Bürotür, in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, legte er seinen Löffel ab und sah auf. Er erkannte Maria Attler. Die kleine, zierliche Frau war aus der Unterabteilung für die Auswertung von Informationen der Aurorenabteilung. Schüchtern kam sie in ihrem blauen Kostüm und auf ihren Pumps, die sie etwas größer machen sollten, auf Harry zu und gab ihm einen Zettel.

"Hallo Mr. Potter! In einem Waldstück in der Nähe dieser Adresse, wurde ein verdächtiger Mann gesichtet. Richard Dobridge hat mich gebeten Ihnen solche Aufträge zu geben, wenn sie wieder da sind." erklärte sie ihm, drehte sich nach einem kleinen Lächeln wieder um und ging.

Desinteressiert blickte Harry auf die Adresse. Das war klar gewesen. Nach seinem Ausbruch würde man ihm nur noch die Laufburschenarbeit übertragen, bis alle überzeugt waren, dass er wieder vollständig belastbar war. Nun dann, dachte er sich, Arbeit ist Arbeit. Dann werde ich mal dort hin apparieren, meine Informationen sammeln und zurückkommen, ohne bemerkt zu werden, ganz wie der Dienst es vorschreibt. Damit stand er auf und machte sich auf zum Apparierpunkt der Abteilung.

Die Gegend in die er appariert war, war sehr ländlich und idyllisch. Es gab ein kleines Dorf, mit einem angrenzenden Wald, einige Bauernhäuser und viele Wiesen und Felder. Gemütlich wanderte Harry über eine der Wiesen auf den Wald zu, die Sonne im Rücken und hörte dem fröhlichen Gezwitscher der Vögel zu.

Wie trügerisch friedlich doch mancher Ort war, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Und wie einfach es doch war, dies alles mit Schrecken und Tod zu überziehen. Diese Erkenntnis hatte sich durch den Krieg tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt und ließ ihn solche friedlichen Orte heute mit anderen Augen sehen.

Als er den Waldrand erreichte, genoss er den kühlen Schatten, den die Bäume spendeten. Es war Hochsommer und es wurde von Tag zu Tag immer heißer. Mit Bedacht schritt er langsam in den Wald, als plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen vor ihm stand. Sie trug ein gelbes geblümtes Kleid und hatte lange braune Harre, die ihr in Locken über die Schultern fielen. Sie konnte höchstens fünf sein. Was machte sie alleine im Wald?

"Wer bist du?" fragte sie geradeheraus. Harry musste sofort daran denken, dass es zur Mission gehörte, nicht gesehen zu werden, aber dann entspannte er sich wieder. Was sollte es schon schaden, wenn die Kleine ihn gesehen hatte. Wer würde sich schon dafür interessieren, wenn sie erzählte, sie hätte einen jungen Mann am Waldrand gesehen.

Aber vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja behilflich sein. "Mein Name ist Harry und wer bist du?"

"Ich heiße Emely." antwortete sie sofort. "Was machst du hier?" wollte sie wissen.

"Ich suche jemanden." entgegnete ihr Harry. "Vielleicht hast du ihn ja gesehen. Es ist ein Mann, der immer hier im Wald rumläuft, ein Fremder."

Sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Lippen tippend dachte Emely einen Moment nach. "Nein, den kenne ich nicht."

"Schade." kam es von Harry. Es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen. Die Kleine schon fast vergessend, sah er in den Wald hinein und überlegte wie er weiter vorgehen sollte, als sie an seiner Hose zog.

"Möchtest du Butterblume sehen?" fragte sie mit strahlenden Augen.

"Leider habe ich dafür keine Zeit. Ich muss noch arbeiten." entgegnete ihr Harry.

Ein enttäuschter Ausdruck schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, der Harry nicht gefiel. Ihm hatte die Begeisterung und das Lächeln von gerade wesentlich mehr gefallen und er wollte wenigstens das nicht zerstören, auch wenn es nur für einen Augenblick war. Wenn er auch niemanden retten konnte, so konnte er doch das Lächeln dieses Mädchens für diesen Nachmittag bewahren.

"Wer ist den Butterblume?" fragte er daher Emely.

Von seinem Interesse neu begeistert sprudelte es nur so aus ihr heraus. "Ich habe ihn gefunden. Er ist mein Freund. Er ist ganz zutraulich und gibt nie Wiederworte. Komm, ich zeige ihn dir! Es ist ganz in der Nähe. Komm!" Mit diesen Worten packte sie Harry am Ärmel und zog ihn hinter sich her. Er ließ es geschehen. Die Kleine war einfach süß und übte etwas Beruhigendes auf seine gepeinigte Seele aus.

"Ich habe ihn in einem Feld von Butterblumen gefunden. Deshalb habe ich ihn Butterblume genannt." erklärte sie ihm auf dem Weg. Harry wusste, dass sie irgendein verletztes Tier gefunden haben musste und es hier versteckte. Das erklärte auch, warum sie alleine hier draußen war. Sie wollte bestimmt nach ihm sehen und es durfte keiner wissen. Wahrscheinlich wären ihre Eltern nicht begeistert, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihre kleine Tochter sich um ein Wildtier kümmerte.

"Da, da vorne ist es." rief sie auch schon nach wenigen Minuten. Sie hatte recht gehabt. Es war wirklich nur ein kurzer Weg gewesen.

Vor ihnen stand eine kleine Hütte, mehr ein Verschlag. Sicherlich war es ein Unterschlupf für Jäger, falls sie vom Regen überrascht wurden. Dort angekommen öffnete Emely die Tür und zog Harry hinter sich in den winzigen Raum. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sich Harrys Augen von dem Sonnenlicht an das schummrige Dunkel des Verschlages gewöhnt hatten.

"Das ist Butterblume!" präsentierte Emely ihm in der Zeit ihren Freund und Harry verschlug es die Sprache. Mehrfach blinzelte er, doch an dem Bild, das sich ihm bot, änderte sich nichts.

Dort vor ihm, in der Ecke, saß zusammen gekauert und blicklos ins Leere starrend, Serverus Snape. Vollkommen verdreckt und ausgezehrt, aber ganz eindeutig die Person, nach der Harry so verzweifelt gesucht hatte.

Ich hoffe, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Kommi schreibt und mir eure Eindrücke mitteilt!

Lg

eure Zira


End file.
